


【双黄】日常小片段（九）

by koualiang



Series: 【双黄】日常小片段 [9]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koualiang/pseuds/koualiang
Summary: OOC





	【双黄】日常小片段（九）

**Author's Note:**

> 平行世界，与真人无关。

 

 

黄磊走的时候折了一枝薄荷给他，说这玩意好活，插土里浇足水就能长根。但黄渤看着这枝薄荷枯萎的不成样子，原本的叶子干的发出黑来，坠在枝上似落未落，只好又挖出来，放进水里泡着。

这事也怪他。黄磊搬走那天晚上他约了朋友喝酒，回来醉醺醺的也就把这事忘了，半夜幽幽扒着马桶吐的时候才想起来，一双眼聚不了焦也不知道这水浇透了没，到没到他师爷的要求。而今他得了空，才关注起这可怜的半死不活的小枝子，也不知道还能不能救活。

日子过了也就这么过了，但植物也是有命的，总也不能害了人家。

冰啤酒冒了气泡晃悠悠的冒到瓶口，黄渤小心地端起来吸走，茶几上泰国带回来的花瓶里插着的薄荷终于生了根，他这几天研究了一下，才知道能活过来都是命好，黄磊给他折这薄荷枝的时候根本没剪到根，埋在土里只有死的份。

想到这黄渤笑了，他不仁，黄磊也不义，活该他俩搭伙过日子。黄渤哼起小曲，他很久没做过饭，厨房里的厨具还是黄磊带来换过的，走的时候没拿走，也就留在那，北京空气差，他又习惯厨房通着风，几天就落了灰，这会子都得重新洗了消过毒。黄渤转了一圈，还是决定叫外卖去吧。

他终究还是惦念黄磊的。总归他在的时候自己回到家就有饭吃。他那胖师爷好像总能知道自己哪儿不得劲，饭菜也由着他心情变化，他累了就有蛋糕，烦了就吃火锅。他不知道黄磊哪来的本事能看透他，但被看透总叫他心里虚的慌。

这么想来他和黄磊要分是必然，蛋糕再好吃也有吃不到的那天，他自己也不能总容忍另一半看透自己而自己看不明白另一半。黄渤想他几年做生意的经历把他变成了一个小人，人对着他好，他却觉得别人有利要图。那为了黄磊的好，黄渤掐了掐那新长出来的嫩芽，自己说分手也是对的。

 

门铃叮铃铃的想着，黄渤从思绪中把自己抽出来，想是外卖到了。门开了，门外站的不是送外卖的，是他师爷。他师爷看起来还是一副坦荡荡君子走大路的样。

“我过来找你，小渤，怎么我这一走你就吃起外卖了。”

倒怼的他不知道该说什么。

黄渤心里冷笑，他还是受不了黄磊这个样子。

“怎么，忘什么东西了吗？你这搬走这么多天了，也不知道还能不能找着。”

黄渤拿过外卖就往屋里走，他师爷肯定亏待不了自己，也不会乖乖在门外站着。果然，他从厨房出来，他师爷已经大爷似的坐在餐桌旁。饭菜码好，黄磊坐在主位上。

“先吃。”

黄渤本来等着黄磊说事，现在听这位一副现在不想谈的样子，觉得自己冥冥中还是落下一个段位，深吸一口气，妥协道。

“好。”

这顿饭吃的极快，黄渤不愿意和黄磊久坐，气氛太尴尬，吃的囫囵，三两口就说饱了，黄磊夹了一块鸡肉，又放下了。

他带着黄磊到客厅去谈，他要夺取主动权。

黄磊一下楼就瞅见了那枝水培的薄荷，生了根，也发了新芽，只是救得太晚，已是强弩之末，活不了了。小渤不好侍弄花草，可能还当着能活养了。他盯着那薄荷看得太入神，竟似乎嗅到一丝辛辣的味道。

“哟，这薄荷你还真给养活了啊。”

“黄老师这意思，本来就没打算让我养活啊。”

一开始就剑拔弩张的，黄渤，你真是开了个好头。

黄渤垂下眼等着黄磊发话，他不知道今天黄磊来干什么，他真不知道。

“那哪能啊，我这是……这不是知道你平常不好弄这些，以为你扔了吗。”

黄磊笑了笑，自己都觉得虚。

“小渤，是，是这样，我今天来啊，是，咱俩前些天不是分了吗，我是想，要不咱俩重新开始呗。”

黄磊的大眼睛忽闪忽闪的看他，黄渤心里想，这眼睛真好看啊，自己怎么就没这么好的福气。

“重新开始啊……黄老师，你忘了我们是因为什么原因分的了吗。”

“小渤，我那，我没想到你会和我提分手，我这不也是，一时生气吗。一开始都说好了的，彼此不隐瞒。”

黄渤一时间竟不知道该说什么，黄磊瞒着他推了一个给自己的剧本，这会到质问起他来，到都是他的错了。

“黄老师，瞒着我推了本子的人是你，不是我。”

“是，我是瞒着你推了那个本子，你不是也瞒着我藏了这个剧本吗！我本来就不想让你演，就算我没推，你来征求我意见，我也不会同意！你自己看看那都是什么啊，婚外恋，小三上位，就这样的烂剧本居然也能到你手上！而且这个角色，你不适合演，你也演不了！”

黄磊说到激动猛地站起来，小腿碰到茶几，花瓶颤颤巍巍地晃了晃，水面激起一片涟漪。黄渤看着黄磊大手一挥下了判决，呼吸一窒，觉得有什么碎了。

他伸手去够茶几角落里那盒烟，被夺下扔到一边，黄磊居高临下看着他，逆着光看不清表情。

黄渤仿佛在一瞬间释然了。他在这爆发一分钟内想明白也许黄磊从来都是如此，他对人温柔的时候不掩饰，他对人霸道的时候也不掩饰，他只要他要的，那如果自己不听话，黄磊也会抛弃他。他做不了黄磊身边贤良淑德的伴侣，他心里有一片海，波涛汹涌，海浪翻覆。

“你觉得我演不了，”黄渤干笑了一声，那声音有气无力的，竟像是对自己失望，“黄老师，你一定要操控我吗。如果是这样，那我觉得我们还是不要在一起比较好。”

“小渤，是你先不忠，不是我。”

黄磊从牙里挤出这句话，觉得自己好了几十年的心脏又开始一顿一顿的疼。黄渤像是听到了什么不可思议的事，竟然愣住了，黄磊笑了笑，轰然倒了。

 

后来黄磊送他那枝薄荷在水下生了根发了芽长得茁壮，黄渤一时不知道该拿出来重新栽回土里还是如何，索性就这样放着了。

 

 

END


End file.
